


Drunken Days Lowers Inhibitions

by Lazchan



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Crack Fic, I can't believe I wrote this fic, Multi, Poly Relationships, request fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this was based off of a poly crack list and I offered to write it. This is for Mizu, who had the request of:</p>
<p>Hak/Yona/Jaeha OT3, Hak/Yona wanna get it on for the first time, but dunno how, so Jaeha intervenes while drunk and things happen.</p>
<p>This ended up being a weird sort of OT4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Los días borrachos reducen las inhibiciones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561854) by [narutinachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan)



They were all a little tipsy, Jae-Ha had to admit, but they were celebrating and there was nothing wrong with a little fun, now was there? No one was injured (this time), they had food and medicine and they were safe. It was a good moment and even Yona was laughing brightly, as tipsy as the rest of them.

Kija and Shin-Ah were out cold already, Yun shaking his head over them and they could hear him muttering about how no one was going to get anything decent for tomorrow if they would be too headsore to enjoy it. Zeno was watching and laughing, leaning back against Shin-ah, who was asleep against Kija. 

Yona was getting more affectionate in her hugs and the way she leaned against Hak, who was slowly losing his composure and obviously unsure of how to proceed. He reached out hesitantly and pulled back again and Jae-ha laughed and tugged Yona closer and out of Hak's reach for the moment. 

"You're going about it all wrong, Hak," he lectured, pushing his hair back and smiling down at a giggling Yona. "You have to be charming and gentle and woo the princess with your words and touches." 

Yona just laughed and tugged on a strand of Jae-ha's hair. She could feel all of her dragons around her, bright as flames and warm as the sun, filling her up inside and fizzing more than the alcohol she was sharing with them. Jae-ha was so close and warm and she wrinkled her nose up at him. "You don't flirt with me, you flirt with Hak," she protested. 

Hak snorted and leaned back against the two of them; he didn't want droopy eyes to steal Yona away. He was close this time…"he only flirted me once and that was for his captain. He wanted me to be a pirate."

Jae-ha smirked over at him. "Ah, that wasn't the only reason," he murmured. "I did think you were beautiful, after all." As Hak flushed, Zeno covered his mouth so that his laughter wouldn't be too loud. He didn't want to ruin this moment. It was far too entertaining. 

Yona pouted up at him. "So you never wanted me?" she asked, making her eyes big. She kept her fingers entwined in his hair. He was so close, but in his presence and the dragon that he carried within him. "Only Hak?"

Jae-ha's heart turned over in his chest when she focused all of her gaze on him. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes bright and even if he hated the idea of being tied down with the dragon's blood, for a moment, more than anything, he was imminently grateful that Yona was the one he was tied to.

"Watch and learn, Hak-kun," Jae-ha cupped Yona's cheek and leaned down closer to her, watching her expression blossom into something more. "Dear princess, may I have the pleasure of showing you how I feel?" 

Hak watched with a mix of fascination and trepidation, but he couldn’t find it in him to protest at the moment. Apparently the alcohol was strong enough that he was more fascinated than worried as to where this would lead. As if that thought led to another, he took another long sip. 

All three of them forgot that they had an audience in Zeno as Yona blushed even deeper. Jae-ha laughed and was about to pull away, when Yona pulled him closer. "Yes," she murmured.

Jae-ha's heart starting beating faster than before, eyes gone wide a moment. "Yes?" he asked, voice strained slightly. Oh, how he wanted to… 

Yona nodded and tugged him even closer, lips almost brushing his. "You're mine, aren't you?" she asked softly. "Show me that you're not just interested in Hak's pretty looks." The serious moment was lost again as she laughed. "Or else I'll think you're just hanging around all of us so that you can steal Hak away." 

Jae-ha's expression turned determined and he didn’t let himself think too strongly on what he was doing as he kissed Yona softly, gaze flicking over to Hak in amusement for a moment before concentrating solely on the princess in his arms. 

Zeno laughed again, muffling it behind his hands. Hiryuu had been close to his dragons, but never /this/ close and he felt the warmth blossom again from them and his laughter relaxed into a soft smile when he saw the dazed looks on their faces. It was still funny, though and he took his own drink, watching them. 

Jae-ha cleared his throat as he pulled away and turned to Hak, his smile bright. "So you see, Hak-kun?" he asked. "That is the way you woo the heart of our princess." 

Hak took another drink, staring at the both of them, contemplative, "I don't know," he deadpanned. "It's hard to see that from this angle. What exactly did you do?" 

Yona laughed and snuggled into Hak, eyes bright and content, hands entwined with Hak and Jae-ha. "Did you learn enough from that little kiss, Hak?" 

Hak snorted. "If that's how droopy eyes kisses all his girls, I'm surprised he has any that go to him," he snorted. "That wasn't… how do you put it?" he grinned, a challenge in his eyes. "It wasn't beautiful." 

"It's not my fault if you weren't watching enough," Jae-ha laughed. "Did you want me to demonstrate on you so that you can feel my technique for yourself?"

Yona stared at him and started to giggle again, pulling away a little to steal Hak's sake and taking a drink from the bottle directly. Hak had tried to lecture her about being a princess and being proper and not getting drunk completely, but as the night went on, he had stop lecturing her and gave her more to drink. 

Hak blinked and stared at him, stared at his cup and then at Yona, finally shrugging. "Why not?" he asked. Yona looked interested enough in it and if he could give her the same expression Jae-ha gave her with his own kiss, then it couldn't hurt. His logic seemed to make sense. 

Maybe he had realized that for awhile, while she cared for her country as the princess she was, it was good for her to act like the bandit or traveler or anything she pretended to be, comfortable with her family of dragons, of Yun and Hak—

He realized he was losing focus when Jae-ha was a little too close to him. "You shouldn't offer your beautiful self, Hak-kun," Jae-ha lectured, amusement curling up the corners of his lips, "if you're not going to be serious about it." 

Zeno wondered if they'd even notice if he decided to cheer. He should encourage everyone to drink more often, it was so entertaining for him and as long as he watched and made sure that no one got hurt, then it was fine.

Jae-ha laughed again and pulled the both of them close to him, stealing a drink from Yona's bottle before stealing a quick kiss from Hak, too quick to really judge anything. No matter what Hak said, Jae-ha was erring on the side of caution. Still, he had been entranced by Hak's beauty from the beginning, in both his looks and his strength. 

"You call that a kiss?" Zeno called out, unable to resist by this point. He may not /be/ drunk, but he could play the part as well as he did anything else. 

"Unless you're volunteering, Zeno, you should just watch," Jae-ha smirked at the other. "I just don't want to overwhelm our dear Hak-kun with my charms. It might stop his heart, as strong as he is."

"Maybe Zeno will join in later," Zeno said cheerfully, leaning back and curling back in Shin-ah's fur. "But right now, Zeno wants to see Ryokuryuu and Miss and Mister have fun together." 

That earned looks from Yona and Hak as well, considering his words and then looking back at Jae-ha. 

"Jae-ha was teaching Hak how to have time with the ladies that one time," Yona giggled. 

Hak rolled his eyes. "He apparently was popular enough that the ladies knew him quite well and wanted to be with him. He didn't impress me then, either." 

"You're insulting me when you're asking for tips for courting your princess?" Jae-ha laughed. 

"She's not just mine," Hak's voice was serious for a moment, slipped beyond the laughter and into the area where nothing was illogical and all his words came with supposed wisdom. His filter was off, as it were. "She belongs to all of you as well in a way that I can't understand."

Zeno sat up a little at Hak's tone, not liking that Hak thought such a thing, but Jae-ha beat him to it. "Ahh, the bond that we share with our Mistress," he murmured, one hand curled in Yona's hair, tone rueful. "The dragon's blood that ties us and makes us want to do anything for her. You think that it makes every conversation more profound, Hak?" 

Yona blinked up at them, confused and surprised at Hak and Jae-ha's conversation. Jae-ha continued. "She is your princess and you share the bond of friendship, of guardian, of childhood companion. What we have is different, but no less profound." He didn’t pull away from Yona, though and stared down at Hak. "I won't deny that we have a connection, but don't deny yours with Yona." 

Hak raised an eyebrow at how serious Jae-ha seemed and decided he didn't want to deal with it. He stared at his bottle of sake, shaking his head. "I'm not drunk enough for this conversation," he decided, but there was a faint, ironic smile on his face. "Now are you going to show me what you can really do or is it all for the princess?"

Jae-ha just laughed and leaned down, taking the bottle out of Hak's hand and setting it to the ground. "If you insist," he murmured, leaning down and kissing him slowly, lingering this time and stroking down his back with his free hand. Hak appealed to sense of beauty, after all and he was being very willing at the moment. 

Yona's eyes went wide, a blush streaking across her face as she watched the two of them. "Ohh," she breathed deeply and felt Jae-ha's hand curl a little tighter in her hair. It was so very different watching it, from having herself being kissed. She felt a flicker of amusement from Zeno and she turned slightly, watching his grin widen. 

/Is that why he's watching or is he just amused?/ she wondered idly, but the thought petered out again as Hak turned to her, eyes darker than before. 

"I think I got a little of that now," his voice wavered a little and he looked a little stunned from the kiss. Jae-ha looked a little off balance himself, but mostly pleased with the reaction he received from the two of them. 

"After one lesson?" Jae-ha asked, amused. "My, you are confident in all your abilities concerning Yona, aren't you?"

Yona huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Stop talking about me like I'm not here," she protested. "I should have a say in this as well."

They both turned to her, shame crossing Hak's face for a moment. "Of course, princess," he bowed faintly. "What is your wish?" His eyes sparkled with mischief, though. "All you have to do is order me to do what you wish…"

She rolled her eyes and that and jabbed him in the side. "I don't want just you to kiss me. I liked Jae-ha, too and it's not fair for anyone to be left out." She sounded quite proud of her speech, but Zeno started laughing again and she wrinkled her nose. She didn't think it sounded that strange. 

Jae-ha and Hak shared a long, understanding look between them. It may have been them both thinking about their unexpected kiss, or the determined look on Yona's face. The amount of alcohol they had certainly had something to do with it as well and a kind of relentless determination to one up the other. They both turned to Yona, Jae-ha smiling down and practically pulling her into his lap. "How very generous of you, Yona," 

"Also, I like watching you two," she muttered, cheeks more red than before. She stared up at Jae-ha, expression happy. "You felt really warm inside when you kissed Hak—all fizzy," she murmured.

"Fizzy.. how interesting of a term," he laughed softly. "You'll have to tell me how I feel when I kiss you." He tilted her face up to his, he gave her as deep of a kiss as he had Hak, not quite wanting to relinquish her yet, no matter that this whole thing had started with him encouraging Hak to properly do something with her. 

He could feel /her/, the blood within him reaching out and wrapping around her, but it was more than just that. He didn't want this moment to be all about how he was connected to her; he doubted Hiryuu was ever so close to his dragons as he was with Yona at the moment. He just couldn't imagine letting her go very easily, either. 

He reluctantly pulled away, stroking her flushed cheeks with the tips of his fingers. "Now, be a good girl and show Hak what you learned," he teased. "But I'll be right here if you need refreshing on the lesson." His arms wrapped around Yona's waist from behind and he smirked up at Hak, silently daring him to finally kiss Yona. 

"Hmph," Hak narrowed his eyes briefly and still hesitated a moment, hands shaking a little. He had wanted to for so long; he had loved this troublesome princess for so long. Even if she had become more troublesome in different ways lately, she was more of herself than she ever was before, burning with her true potential. He couldn't be satisfied with just protecting her anymore and she finally seemed aware of how he felt. 

He knelt in front of her, one hand bracing itself on the ground so he wouldn't fall into her, his kiss light as air at first, but Yona reached down and kissed him firmly, taking control of the kiss. Hak was startled enough that he almost jerked away, staring at her with wide eyes. 

"That wasn't what Jae-ha taught," she said, mock lecturing, but her eyes were bright. "I thought you were going to follow the lesson," she teased. 

"My apologies, princess," he tugged on a curl of her hair, recalling when it was long and flowed down her back, with jeweled pins wrapped up in it. He liked her more like this, her face flushed and hands lightly resting on his skin. The way she was so close to him, in both body and in heart, as she had said she always wanted. 

"Maybe Ryokuryuu needs to show the mister again," Zeno suggested brightly. "To make sure that he gets it right." 

"Maybe Hak needs more courage," Jae-ha murmured under his breath and Yona took it upon herself to pour Hak, her and Jaeha more to drink, looking back at Zeno and holding up the bottle. Zeno grinned while he shook his head. 

"Zeno has his own, Miss," he gestured to her. "Don't you worry about Zeno, Miss."

"Yona has the right idea," Hak was feeling more free as he drank what Yona gave him, but he was suspicious enough to wonder how much Jae-ha could actually drink and if it wasn't for Kija nnd Shin-ah passed out cold, he'd think the dragons couldn't get drunk. He also couldn't get that kiss out of his mind—the one with Yona and the ones he had shared with Jae-ha. 

Yona giggled at that. "This is not courage, silly," she poked at his chest. "This is.. a delicious drink that we're sharing amongst each other." She took a long drink, tried not to cough, and giggled again. "Even Zeno is a part of this, even if he's just watching us."

"He does seem to be very invested," Jae-ha gave Zeno a curious look, finally starting to be more affected by the drink that before. "I didn't think he had it in him."

Zeno just grinned at that. "It's because Miss is so pretty with Mister and Ryokuryuu," he said, voice almost solemn."Zeno likes to watch, even if the Mister is too shy to do much yet."

Hak sputtered at Zeno's observation. "Shy?" he demanded. "I'm not shy, I'm just…" 

"Nervous," Jae-ha supplied. "Uncertain of where to let your affections lead you.. Don't worry so much, Hak. Fly free, is how I look at it."

"We're not talking about you hopping over rooftops, droopy eyes," Hak retorted. "It's different than you trying to escape us." His eyes narrowed briefly. "That's right," he said, proud of himself. "You kept running from us. We didn't run from you." That was the truth, right? He got him, he was sure of it.

"I seem to recall you running from me," Jae-ha leaned ever closer to him, Yona being held between the two of them. "I tried to get you to come with me from the start."

"Then you dragged me into a brothel," Hak retorted, looking up at Jae-ha in amusement. "And to bring me onto your ship to be a pirate with you."

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Yona asked dreamily, looking up at them and a wide smile on her face. "We got to rescue all those people…" she pushed her hair back, remembering how everyone had looked fighting, working so hard to protect the people of Awa. 

"You were especially marvelous, princess," Jae-ha smiled down at her, hands stroking at the waist in small, teasing motions, causing her breath to hitch slightly. "Standing there at the bow of the ship, fire in your eyes as you faced down your enemy."

"I… I had to do something and he was terrible," she muttered, cheeks reddening at the memory. "You were hurt," she whispered, looking up at him uncertainly. "It made me so angry that he hurt you—" 

"Now, now—you were fierce and ignited my desire to follow you," Jaeha's hands kept up their movements, watching Hak the entire time that he talked. "I must admit, I had been more impressed than I thought I would be. There was no evidence that a weak girl with shaking hands was ever there as you faced down your enemy."

"Hak's hands are shaking more than mine," Yona said merrily, looking up at Hak. She was squirming with Jae-ha's touches, feeling his fingers trail across the ribbon that held the robes closed. 

"I'm not--- you're not…" Hak sputtered, but he saw the determination behind the laughter and wondered how it all trailed down to this, his resolve to be with Yona twisting into a desire to see where else it would lead. Somehow, it was hard to picture it without Jae-ha hovering in the background, a smirk on his lips and eyes full of promise. 

/When did I go from not being interested to wanting to have more?/

This whole group had screwed up his worldview, but in these types of moments, he was never happier. He was free of the palace (but not of Yona, never of Yona and never wanted to be free of her) and helping people, protecting people, restoring bits of the kingdom to what it should be. There were those with them that shared his ideals and love of the princess that was sneaking her own touches on his clothing. 

He was warm and comfortable and he leaned forward almost naturally, kissing Yona again, one hand moving to the long, dark green strands of Jae-ha's hair, while the other assisted Jae-ha in tugging Yona's clothes loose. Jae-ha being there felt like a natural extension of things at the moment and he wasn't going to question it. 

(Not at the moment, anyway. Tomorrow might be different, but right now, everything felt slotted into place.)

Yona was warm, burning in his arms as she wrapped her arms around him, pushing the kiss deeper, shivering as their hands touched bare skin, slipping under the robes she wore underneath. She couldn't feel Hak inside her head as she could feel the others, but the way he was holding onto her now, the sound he made against her mouth—

Jae-ha sighed quietly into her hair, lifting his eyes up enough to look at Hak. "Mm… you two seem to have gotten the hang of it," he murmured, starting to pull away, even if he didn't want to. Some sort of reasoning was coming back to his brain. 

Hak's eyes opened and he pulled away from Yona, hand tightening in Jae-ha's hair. "Running away again?" he asked mockingly. "I thought you had gotten over that." Yona giggled and twisted around to see Jae-Ha's expression. 

"Stay," she insisted, looking between the both of them, and then flicking her gaze back to Zeno, who was no longer laughing behind his hands, but watching the three of them intently. She concentrated on him for a moment, even as Jae-ha's grip on her tightened and she felt him shift to kiss Hak again. 

She felt the rush of sunlight that she always felt with Zeno, but something deeper lay beneath it and a different sort of warmth and desire. /He's enjoying this, too/ she thought with vague amusement, but he made no move to come closer to them. 

As if he sensed her like she sensed him, he grinned again. "Zeno told the Miss. He's enjoying watching the three of you." He gestured, eyes bright with amusement. "Miss likes watching too. It's very beautiful, isn't it?"

Hak pulled away for a moment, shaking his head. "I didn't think you'd be worse of a pervert than droopy eyes, here," he muttered. 

"Ah, but your insults don't change the fact you're enjoying it as much as the rest of us," Jae-ha teased. He didn't think that he'd enjoy it this much, either, but he wasn't going to say as much out loud. It would ruin the image that he had going here. 

Zeno just simply laughed, the emotion spilling over into Yona and Jae-ha, trailing along their minds and bodies. Zeno could join in his own way, it seemed and Yona just giggled at how sneaky Zeno could be when he wanted to.

Hak just snorted. "My life has gone insane," he murmured, but it didn't sound like a complaint. "Ever since I met up with your beasts, Yona—" he shook his head.

"Ah, the Thunder Beast has no room to talk about beasts," Jae-ha chided. 

"Shut up, droopy eyes," Hak tugged Yona into his arms, the robe loosening more and causing Jae-ha's eyes to widen. He still had some sort of self preservation about him and he quickly looked around to see if anyone else was there. Zeno was one thing, but he didn't want Yun to come across them.

"The lad is asleep," Zeno offered, "talking about how us animals didn't know how to behave and how we're corrupting the miss." 

Jae-ha and Hak both froze in shock at that, staring at Yona, the alcohol haze burned off momentarily with that innocent comment. Yona scowled at the two of them. "You're not going to stop, are you?" she demanded. "If you're feeling guilty, I'll go with Zeno." 

Zeno cheered at that. "Zeno think that's a great idea, Miss! If Ryokuryuu and the Mister don't want to play with the Miss, Zeno will!" 

Yona stuck out her tongue at the two of them and started to get up, but Jae-ha pulled her back down. "If you want to play, Zeno, then you come over here and stop disturbing Shin-ah and Kija with your shouting."

Yona made a squeak of surprise as she fell into Jae-ha, the robes she wore loosened completely and falling around her body. Zeno moved over quietly, eyes bright and shining from the reflected moonlight. "If Ryokuryuu insists, then Zeno won't mind at all." He took one of Yona's and smiled widely. "Even if Zeno think it's still fun to watch, watching the Miss blush is fun, too."

She blushed even deeper at that, but she wrinkled her nose and tugged Zeno until he was practically on top of them all. "You're too sneaky," she muttered. 

Hak was looking more than a little amused at the whole situation, gaze moving over to the sleeping dragons, then to the ones that were wrapped around him. His gaze focused on Yona, who was giggling away, cheeks flushed and laugher bright. At Jae-ha who was currently who was sprawled over the both of them to get to Hak.

He was surrounded by warmth and laughter and idiots and filled with the flush of alcohol and family and desire. Everyone was tangled up in one another. He spared half a thought for Kija and Shin-ah sleeping nearby, when Jae-ha decided to focus all of his attention on him, taking advantage of Zeno distracting Yona.

Jae-ha tugged him a little away, pushing him to the ground, but there was still a tangling of limbs along the way. One hand was still holding Yona's, their fingers linking together. Zeno's blond hair flowed over their arms, his laughter ringing out as they got more tangled up in each other. 

Tomorrow he might regret this, but with the warmth that surrounded him, he couldn't find a reason to stop.

~

"Wh… what… what are you ALL DOING?" Kija's voice rang out in the clearing, causing Yun to poke out his head, grimace and hide back into the tent. Hak opened his eyes, then closed them rapidly as the combination of Kija's voice and the sunlight stabbed into his head. He touched an arm that wasn't his own and then opened his eyes again when he heard Zeno's laughter. 

"The Mister sure had fun last night," he beamed. He didn't seem to care that his clothing was tangled around him and he was certain that Yona was wearing Zeno's robe. His face turned a bright red color and he backed away, only to knock into Jae-ha.

"Mm…. it seems that dear Hak-kun is a bit shy over our relationships last night." Jae-ha looked a little worse for the wear, the ribbon gone from his hair, but still somehow mostly dressed. Hak's head throbbed again and he looked down at Yona curled around him, giggling a little. 

"I really had fun last night, Hak," she tugged him down for a kiss and Hak stared down at her in shock. What all had happened that he didn't remember for the princess to be so casual with him?

Kija was rivaling Hak in the colors his face could turn and Shin-ah had his face turned away. Hak grimaced and rubbed a hand over his face, while Zeno laughed even more, kissing Yona a kiss on the cheek. 

"Miss was so fun last night," he beamed. "Zeno had a of fun with the Mister and Miss and Ryokuryuu." 

"I don't think I want to know," Kija finally summoned his dignity and helped Shin-ah to his feet, leading him to the tent, where they could hear him and Yun talking about how perverted they were, taking advantage of the innocent princess…

Hak just shook his head and got up slowly, grateful that he at least, seemed to be mostly dressed, even if it seemed that Jae-ha's ribbon was tied around one arm. He blushed when he caught Jae-ha's look and then Yona's, ignoring Zeno's laughter. 

He tugged off the ribbon and handed it back to Jae-ha, hiding his expression. "… " he couldn't even form words, because even the brush of Jae-ha's fingers brought up a host of memories that sat lodged in the back of his brain. 

"Zeno thinks next time, we should invite everyone to play," Zeno beamed at all of them, causing another round of giggling from Yona and a smirk from Jae-ha. "After all, the Miss didn't want anyone to be left behind."

Hak growled and took Yona in his arms, tugging her away. "You beasts can have your own pile," he muttered. Now that he had the right of it and Yona not as oblivious about it, he was going to have his own moment with her, no dragons interfering. 

When Yona giggled suddenly and looked back at the others, he gave a sigh, but didn't let go. He might not have her all to himself ever again, but at least he could pretend to, for at least the moment. 

Whatever happened later, with or without alcohol, wasn't something he was going to dwell on.

At least not today.


	2. Truth and Unforeseen Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth and Dare with the HHB, as requested by Mizu.

Truth or Dare with the HHB

"This is not going to end well," Yun predicted, arms crossed over his chest, glaring at the group around him. "I'm warning you beasts now, this isn't going to end well at all."

"Yet here you are, Yun," Jaeha grinned as he leaned over to pat Yun on the shoulder. "In our happy little circle. Don't you just want to have a moment to relax?" He and the others were camped out, planning out the next area to explore, but for the moment they weren't in any rush. "It's fine to just let your worries be set aside for a short bit, Yun. I promise." The young boy was always worrying and planning—he worried over them to the point where Jaeha was honestly taken aback. No one should have so much on their shoulders and have it put there willingly. 

He was determined to get him to let go for a night. 

Yun just rolled his eyes and stared at the fire. "I'm here to make sure you all don't get out of control," he muttered, but his cheeks were slightly flushed. "I don't want it to all end up like last time." He eyed the sake that Jaeha pulled out with misgivings. 

"That's half the fun of it all," Jaeha grinned, sitting next to Yun instead of where he was before. He was more than determined now. "I promise that I won't engage mom in such terrible activities, though." He put a hand to his chest. 

"I'm not your mother!" Yun protested loudly, earning grins from the entire group, Jaeha's was the widest of them all. Gotcha. Yun huffed and took the bottle, watching all of them with narrowed eyes. "What did you all have planned for tonight, anyway?" He carefully poured out measured amounts, calculating how much it would take to keep them as sober as possible. 

Yona giggled at the memory of that night, her cheeks flushing a little as she snuck a look over at Hak, who was studiously not looking at her. Shin ah just shook his head, obviously unsure of where this was going, while Kija was scandalized at exposing Yona to more of Jaeha's brazen ways. 

Zeno just leaned back and clapped his hands, grinning wickedly at Yun. "We're going to play truth or consequences," he said easily, but the way his expression was full of mischief did not bode well for the group. 

Yun groaned and covered his face with his hands. This really wouldn’t go well with this group, he knew them, he knew how stupid they could be…. But if he said anything now, they'd simply call him mother again and he was determined to be seen as someone other than the one that was going to cook and clean for them. 

Besides, I can answer any question that comes my way and I'm not going to accept any dares that this group would give, unless it's Yona or Shin-ah. I don't trust the others.

Kija simply looked confused and stared down at the sake in his hands, then over at the others. "We ask each other questions?" he asked, brow furrowing. 

"Personal questions," Hak put in with a wide grin. "Stuff that you normally wouldn't tell people. Are you scared, White Snake?" he asked. "You can always take a dare, too if you don't feel up to answering a few simple questions." 

Kija flushed and started to stand up. "I am not ashamed of answering any questions," he sputtered. "But I refuse to ask such personal ones of Yona. She is a princess and our Master and doesn't need to have anything shameful asked of her."

Yona laughed and put a hand on his arm. "It's fine, Kija. I'm sure that everyone will be respectful." She took a sip of her drink, but there was a bright sort of mischief in her eyes as well. At first, at least. She knew that no one would ask anything truly harmful or hurtful. It was all in fun. 

"The lovely Yona is enjoying herself, Kija," Jaeha smiled broadly. "And we can all do such a thing. Don't you want to get closer to your fellow bandits?" he teased. He wasn't going to use the word family, not with what he had planned for everyone, Kija included. 

Kija huffed and took a quick drink, not wanting to be cross and down on the group, not when Yona was smiling so brightly and still had her hand on his arm. "I hope you will stay, Kija," she said brightly. "It wouldn't be any fun if one of us was left out of it all." She turned to scowl up at Hak. "But no hurtful teasing. This is a game, not something mean." 

"I save all my best teasing for you, Princess," Hak grinned widely. He was on her other side and he leaned over to smirk at Kija. "Although I'm sure some friendly teasing between friends won't go amiss, will it, White Snake?"

Zeno was practically bouncing. "This is going to be a lot of fun," he chirped. "Even Zeno will probably say a lot of things if everyone asks him all sorts of questions." It was a subtle sort of hint there—Zeno was, for this one night at least, going to reveal more than he had before. 

The entire group agreed, without even saying anything, to not abuse that trust. 

"Well, then—if we're all agreed?" Jaeha looked around the group, smiling brightly. This was going to turn out to be such a fun night. He took another drink, ignoring Yun's indignant squawk about how he was planning this out carefully, so that no one got too drunk and things got out of hand. "Yona, dear—do you want to start?"

Yona blinked and looked around the group, considering. For all that she was eager to play, she wasn't sure who to ask first or what to ask. She bit her lip, thinking hard about it. She didn't want to be too personal at first and then instead turning to Shin-ah, her voice quiet. "Shin-ah… who … did you cut your own hair?" she asked, touching the back of hers. 

Yun groaned and hid his face in his hands. He was wrong, this wasn't going to get out of hand, it wasn't going to get anywhere at all. While it was cute that Yona was trying and all—but he looked over at Shin-ah, who had a faint blush visible as he shook his head. 

"Ao did at first," he whispered. "Then one of the women in the village." He stared down at his lap. It wasn't the best memory, but it was still a little nice, to be held for a short time while his hair was trimmed. "It felt… like I belonged," he whispered. 

Yona's cheeks turned almost the shade of her hair; she had wanted to ask something innocuous, but instead possibly brought up something not so nice. "Oh—I…" she fumbled her words. 

"Yun does it now," Shin-ah smiled a little as Yun blushed and looked away. "Someone has to keep all of your beasts trimmed," he muttered, then turned to eye Yona. "You too, Yona. I haven't cut your hair for a while." 

She put a hand up to the rough strands and blushed. She hadn't noticed at all. 

Yun sighed. "Never mind about that now, Yona. Shin-ah, It's your turn to ask a question."

He was expecting more of a bland question than Yona's was, given how shy Shin-ah was still around them. Shin-ah looked up at Hak, gaze serious. "Do you love Yona?" he asked.

The entire group was torn between staring at Shin-ah for his bold question, or Yona and Hak for the various shades their faces were going through. Jaeha laughed and leaned over to clap Shin-ah on the back. "Now that's the type of question to really start rolling with." He grinned at Hak alone, showing fangs. "Well? You going to answer or are you going to forfeit?"

Hak looked uncomfortable and snuck a look at Yona, deciding to play it off. "Well, I don't love her the same way you four do," he said quickly. 

Jaeha raised an eyebrow at that. "That's not a very good answer; you only answered it halfway. What's the consequence, Shin-ah?" Shin-ah put a finger to his lips and pointed to Hak and Yona. The implication was clear and Jaeha couldn't help but grin. My, Shin-ah is being bold lately. 

Hak flushed and turned to Yona, leaning forward and kissing her cheek. He didn't want a repeat of what happened that night, not with so many participants and the way he kissed Yona alone was between the two of them. 

Yona just laughed and wrinkled her nose. "Hak hasn't had enough to drink yet," she teased. Hak just muttered about how some things were better without everyone staring and judging him. "Well, then, Hak—it is your turn, since you paid the forfeit in a most innocent manner." 

Hak huffed and turned to Jaeha, a smirk curling his lips upward. "We didn't give anyone a choice before, so I'm asking you, Jaeha. Would you rather a question of go straight into the consequence?"

Jaeha leaned forward, chin resting in his hand. "I'll go forward with the question. I don't think you can be nearly as creative as you'll be later on in the game." He flicked his gaze towards Yun and then back to Hak. And we should wait for Mom to fall asleep as well before we well and truly scandalize him. 

Hak tilted his head to the side. "You underestimate me," his grin was sharp, "but since you want a question—what do you think of the White Snake?" He rested his chin in his hand. "And I don't mean in the dragon sort of connection. We all know you don't care about that." His tone was plainly sarcastic. 

Jaeha actually flushed and looked towards Kija, who looked intrigued and slightly hopeful at the answer. He took a long drink, though he didn't really need it to tease Kija. "Well, I did notice what a beautiful young man had decided to kidnap me," he teased. He really didn't want to go too far with Yun looking uncomfortable and defensive all at the same time. "Although there does seem to be so many of us good looking ones around." He gave a regretful sigh. "So much competition. But in further answer to your question, Hak—" 

He looked towards Kija directly. "You are my comrade in arms and someone very dear to me; I would stand in front of any danger for you." He grinned. "And have done all sorts of crazy things to protect you, including your inability to swim." He winked. "Although you drenched was quite a sight, I must say." 

Kija was already flustered by Jaeha's comments about his beauty, ran the gamut through anger and indignation at the rest, but when it came to how Jaeha would protect him, tears practically filled his eyes and he latched onto Jaeha. "I would do the same for you!" he declared. "We will always fight together and protect one another!"

Jaeha just grinned and patted Kija on the head. There were a lot more truths unsaid and he was going to take advantage of tonight, but first—time to appease Yun a little bit and he smiled as he turned to the younger boy. "Now, Yun—" he didn’t miss the way Yun tensed up with all of Jaeha's attention on him. "It's been some months since you decided to travel with our lovely lady. What is your opinion of her?" His smile was charming. "Since that seems how the line of questioning is going right now." 

Yun looked startled and more than a little relieved, but his expression turned serious as he contemplated all angled of the question. If they were being truthful about all things right now—and Yona deserved to hear the full truth, then he wanted to consider his words. 

"I think that she's grown a lot since first fell into my backyard," he grinned suddenly. "She was all ragged and beaten up and didn't have any manners at all." He ignored Kija's gasp of outrage at such words being said against Yona. "But she's fought hard for everything she's come across and she hadn't lost sight of her goals. I'm proud to be traveling with her and helping her out." He flushed a little and looked down a moment. "She's like the sister I never had."

Yona's cheeks turned red and she looked down at her lap, not expecting such words from Yun. She didn't think that she had made such an impression on him. She had been such a nuisance to him at first…"Yun…" 

He flushed and looked away. "It doesn't mean that you still aren't like these beasts sometimes," he muttered quickly, "and need to be looked after so that you don't do crazy stunts." The flush was high on his cheeks. He was more embarrassed than anything. Yona just smiled, happy at having Yun's good opinion of her. 

"Well, that makes it my turn, then," Yun cleared his throat. He looked towards Zeno, hedging his words a moment. "Zeno…." 

Zeno's smile grew wide as he looked towards Yun. "Ah- Zeno gets a turn finally!" he bounced a little from his position. "You have all sorts of questions, I bet." There was a slight look of hesitation in his gaze, but he didn't let his smile waver. 

Yun hesitated a moment longer. "Is… Yona anything like King Hiryuu was?" he asked softly, voice uncertain. He was still processing the knowledge that Yona was the reincarnation of such a fearsome warrior, the founder of his clan, the one that united the kingdom—

Zeno laughed at the question. "The miss and Hiryuu both have the same shade of hair!" he beamed. "Both red hair, just the same, just the same!"

Yun scowled at that answer, but Zeno wasn't finished. "Hiryuu and the Miss are the same in their determination, but Hiryuu and the Miss are not the same person in that way. They both have their differences." He looked to Yona, his expression soft and wistful. "But how the Miss feels is just like Hiryuu. Warm." 

Yona smiled softly to herself, staring down at her hands. She didn't think she could ever compare herself to Hiryuu; it was such an incomprehensible thought. She was nothing like the tales she had read of Hiryuu. 

Zeno leaned back and looked cheerful again, rubbing his hands together. "Now, who should Zeno pick for the questions?" he beamed around the group and his gaze landed on Kija, who hadn't had a round yet. "Ah--- Hakuryuu, Hakuryuu needs a turn."

Kija flushed at all the attention being on him and he straightened his clothing self consciously and took another sip of his drink, trying to relax more and Yun eyed him, eyes narrowed. "Y… yes?" he asked. 

"Zeno wants to know about the worst bug experience that Hakuryuu ever had," Zeno said, eyes bright with mischief. 

Kija blinked and twitched at the mention of bugs, looking around reflexively for them. "I—that's… it must have been when I first met the princess," he said, smoothing out his robes with one hand. "I had lost my footing and landed in—landed in a nest of what Hak called centipedes." He shuddered at the memory. 

Zeno looked completely innocent. "Is it anything like the ones that you are sitting in now?" he asked. 

Kija shrieked and nearly levitated from his spot, cheeks red and chest heaving as he looked down at the small gathering of insects that had gathered near him. He wobbled away and made sure there were no bugs when he settled next to Hak, pushing him closer to Yona. 

Hak eyed him and shrugged. He had seen the bugs earlier, but he had thought that Kija might have finally gotten used to them. "Your turn, White Snake—" 

~

Jaeha thought one of the better suggestions came from Hak, who looked between Yona and Yun with a devilish smile on his face. "Yun—you seem to be easy on the cross-dressing aspect of our various little forays into town. I dare you to trade clothes with Yona." Since Yun had refused to answer a question on what he really, honestly thought about being so highly regarded in the group, the dare fell on him. Maybe it was the way Hak phrased it, but Yun had turned red and didn't answer. 

Yun blinked at that and looked at Yona, who just shrugged a little. "I've never worn boy's clothing before," was all she said about it. 

Yun huffed and took Yona's hand to lead her into the tent. "You beasts aren't going to watch her change, that's for sure. We'll do this in private."

"Aw, you take away half of the fun of the dare," Jaeha teased, but waved his hand. "But we'll spare her sensibilities and that of the eyes of the poor, innocent children here while you go change for us." 

Yona just giggled and followed Yun into the tent. "Are you having fun, Yun?" she asked shyly, slowly untying the robes. "I know it's not the most respectable thing to do, but…I think it's nice that we can all have so much fun together."

Yun made a face at that, but he smiled after a moment. "I am," he admitted softly, taking her offered robes and handing her his clothes in return. "It's not very princess-like or even girl like of you to get so drunk and hang around with guys all the time, but—" he grinned. "You're not acting like the stuffy noble any longer, either." 

She swatted at him and wrinkled her nose. "I… I was really glad to hear how you think about me," she tugged on the pants and twirled around a little. "I didn't think—it really means a lot to me." She clasped his hands. "You really are like family to me, Yun. I really, really am glad that you're with us." 

Yun flushed and adjusted the robes and straightened Yona's clothing before stepping to the front of the tent. "I… I'm glad I decided to go with you."

Yun ignored the clapping as he came out, pushing his hair back behind his ears. "I told you, what does it matter what I wear?" he demanded. "I think Yona looks interesting in my clothing, however." 

Yona looked rather shy in the baggy clothing, hands resting on the pants. "Is it that bad looking?" she asked, when she noticed everyone staring at her. 

They all shook their heads at that, eyes wide, Hak with a dark flush high on his cheeks, but Kija was muttering about how girls shouldn't be so exposed, but couldn't stop staring at her. Zeno just grinned and tugged her back down beside him

"Zeno thinks the lad and the miss both looking interesting in their clothes," he grinned, "and the miss can sit much more comfortably now." His touch lingered briefly before he pulled away. "Alright, let's play who's next!" 

~

It was much later and more of the alcohol had been had than Yun had planned on anyone drinking; the boy was asleep against Shin-ah. The sleeping weed he had planned to give Yona to knock her out and away from the beasts had been switched with his drink, courtesy of Jae-ha. 

Shin-an simply patted his shoulder and settled his fur over him, removing his mask to the side. It still made him slightly nervous, but the mask was right next to him if he got too overwhelmed. 

It was also Jaeha who made the most recent suggestion. 

"You know, while learning about everyone's deepest secrets and feelings is fascinating," Jaeha drawled, pouring everyone more to drink, "it really is no fun if we don't do a few dares here and there." 

Shin-ah shook his head and gestured to Yun. Someone had to at least keep watch and Shin-ah hadn’t taken anything to drink. He explained that he didn't want his power to take over; he wanted and needed to be in control of himself. 

Zeno grinned. "You didn't ask Zeno any deep questions," he pointed out. "I think you'll all shy to ask Zeno all the really serious questions." There was a small relief in his voice though, in his eyes; he'd lived so long and a lot of his memories were often painful and those that weren't were painful by virtue of the fact they were so few and far in between. 

"I'd rather dare Zeno to do something that he's been holding back on," he smirked. He exchanged a look with Hak. "I don't remember you doing a great deal of playing, as you put it, with our dear Yona. We should fix that a bit, if Yona doesn't object?" He raised an eyebrow at the girl. 

Yona giggled a little. "I don't mind, but Kija didn't get to play at all," she beamed up at Kija, who turned a brighter shade of red. 

"I wouldn't… I couldn't—presume, not with you, princess…" he stuttered over his words and then squeaked as Jaeha pulled him in from behind. 

"But Kija, don't you want to bond with your fellow dragons?" he teased. Shin-ah raised an eyebrow at the various shades Kija was turning and shook his head. "Kija's shy about it," he said softly. He closed his eyes briefly, tired himself. He had a smaller dose of the sleeping herb that Jaeha had slipped to Yun, and it was starting to kick in. As much as Jaeha teased Shin-ah about his beautiful eyes, he couldn't make any serious moves towards him.

"I… like this?" Kija sputtered, but Jaeha simply tightened his arms around him, kissing the back of his neck. "I think we should have a little more bonding time." 

Zeno's expression lit up and he smirked at all of them. "Is Hakuryuu going to play with us this time, too?"

Hak shook his head, amused at where this was going again. "It's not fun unless you're daring them to do something, Jaeha," he pointed out. He could tell that this had been somewhat of Jaeha's end goal, to get Kija all flustered like this. 

Kija squirmed and got out of Jaeha's arms. "Aren't we still playing then?" he demanded, more drunk than all of them. "Then I want to … to…" 

Jaeha grinned. "I dare you, Kija, to tell me what you really thought when you drank that love potion that had supposedly been made from your scales." He lifted Kija's right hand and kissed it. "Or will we get the same effect this way?"

"You're combining a dare and a question?" Zeno laughed at that. "That's no fun. Hakuryuu needs to do a dare if he can't answer the question." 

"I… well—I …." He flushed as suddenly remembered not only his reaction to the potion and how he felt about Yona, but Jaeha's reaction to him and he trembled with the double memory. Jaeha pulled him back again. 

"I'll give this to you for free, Kija," he murmured into his ear. "I quite liked how you looked, all flushed beneath me."

Kija swatted him away, embarrassed more than ever and he couldn't look at any of them, just clenching his hand in his lap. 

 

"I… I don't want to …." He shook his head fiercely. "What I felt was wrong, I shouldn't have—I shouldn’t…." He stopped in his words when Yona knelt in front of him, gently taking his hands and kissing his cheek. 

"I told you, I liked it," she teased gently. "You were so passionate about it that it made my heart race." His face flushed even brighter and he staggered a little from his sitting position. 

"You're going to make Kija faint," Jaeha said in amusement, turning Kija toward him so that he could focus on someone else besides Yona's kind face. It didn't seem to help all that much. 

"You drank that love potion too," he said, "And you said all sorts of things—" Kija muttered, facing his lap, the tips of his ears red. "What were you thinking about it?"

Zeno nudged Hak and Yona as they all watched the drama unfold. Jaeha wasn't flustered in the same way that Kija was and instead just grinned really widely. "I told you, I like your flushed little face and would have done more, instead you threatened to rip me apart with these lovely claws of yours—" 

Kija scowled and pulled way completely, putting distance between them. "Hmph. Well, you won't be doing such improper things with the princess watching," he muttered. 

"Oh ho… so I can do them when she isn't?" Jaeha grinned. 

Zeno snickered and Yona hid a giggle behind her hands. 

"Zeno doesn't need a love potion to make his heart beat fast around the miss," Zeno grinned. "She blushes so pretty and makes his heart race without any help at all." 

"Then why don't you ever do anything about it, old man?" Jaeha leaned closer. "You just giving her hugs and confusing Hak as to what happened that night really isn't enough, you know." 

Hak's face was priceless. "What all went on that night that I didn't remember?" he demanded. 

Jaeha smirked and since Kija had rejected him for the moment, he edged closer to Hak. "We had a fantastic night," he promised. "Zeno and Yona watched a great deal of it, which I didn't think our dear little Yona had in her, but you were quite happy teasing the princess yourself." 

"So I take it that Zeno still did the least of all?" Hak asked, brows raised. "What is it, old men can't simply keep up with us young people?" he grinned. He wasn't quite sure why he was egging this sort of nonsense on; if he didn't, he could keep Yona all to himself, but it was in his nature to stir things up. 

Yona blinked and turned to Zeno, her memory of that night was a little hazy, but she remembered how Zeno felt inside her head, not to mention how it felt when Jaeha and Hak both kissed her. 

Zeno actually blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Zeno told you, he liked watching the Miss blush more than anything," he said seriously. "She looked so pretty with the Mister and Ryokuryuu…" He grinned at Kija, "although Hakuryuu blushes more than the Miss and it's cute, cute!" 

"Don't change the subject, Zeno," Hak leaned closer to him, eyes narrowed faintly. "I know you have to feel the same way about Yona as the rest of the beasts do." He looked over at the sleeping Shin-ah and shook his head. "Perhaps not all of you feel in the same way, but based on your antics that night, I don't think I'm wrong in guessing you feel a bit more." 

"Hak, stop teasing Zeno," Yona lectured. "It's fine if he just wants to play around like you do," she smiled brightly at Zeno. "I… I understand if he doesn't, you know. It's fine." She blushed at what she was talking about. 

Zeno was suddenly in front of her, tipping her chin up so that his gaze met hers. "If Zeno has the Miss like that, it might be hard for Zeno to let the Miss go." 

Yona blinked and then giggled, kissing Zeno on the cheek, giving him a hug. "You're just saying that to rile them up," she teased. "You don't have to, Zeno." 

Jaeha was watching Zeno with interest, though and nudged Hak this time, pointing out how serious Zeno's expression was. "You may have some serious competition for your princess," he laughed softly. "Zeno very well might steal her away." 

"She doesn't seem to realize that, so I think I'm safe," Hak's voice was dry. Jaeha leaned back and drank deeply from the bottle at his side. "Well, I think we should enjoy watching this as they enjoyed watching us," he murmured, looking over at Kija. "Unless this will truly make our little white dragon pass out from the shock of it all."

Kija staggered to his feet and he tapped Shin-ah's shoulder. "I… I think I need to lay down and… sleep off the alcohol," he said, gaze drifting over to Yona and Zeno. Yona was still smiling, but Zeno looked more serious and the sense that the other dragons got from him was the same. He truly meant what he said to Yona.

He looked a little wistful and uncomfortable at the same time. "Come on, Shin-ah. I'll help you get Yun settled in the tent, so he's not outside where all the bugs can get him." 

Jaeha looked over, slightly disappointed. "Don't forget what you promised me, Kija," he teased him. "You said that you'd do all sorts of things without Yona watching."

Kija flushed darker and simply picked up a sleepy Yun over his shoulder, who only mumbled a protest about the beasts, Shin-ah close by his side. He didn't make any denials, though, something Jaeha felt rather pleased about. 

"And then there were four," Jaeha murmured. "Back to this group again, are we?"

"Right now, I'm watching Yona being oblivious," Hak said drily. "I'm glad to see that I wasn't the only one she didn't understand the feelings of." Ever since that odd night, she was more open and kissed him more; even if most of the kisses were on the cheek, but Zeno was intent and she didn't see it.

"Zeno—" Zeno turned away briefly to look at Jaeha, who looked more than amused at the situation. "I dare you to kiss our dear Yona, since you ducked out of it last time." He grinned widely. "And not just that cute little kiss on the cheek that Yona did." 

"Only if the Miss doesn't object," Zeno said firmly, but Yona shook her head. "I don't mind, Zeno—" she giggled a little more. "We really didn't get our chance to play, did we?" she teased, keeping her arms around him in that gentle hug. She still didn't expect much, she knew that who he saw couldn't be her.

Zeno's expression softened and he cupped her cheek, leaning in to kiss her softly, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. He was shaking a little with the effort to not take as much as possible; he had been speaking mostly the truth, he had been holding back for awhile. 

Two thousand years of waiting to feel this soul again…and it's attached to a cute girl that is trying harder than anyone to fix the kingdom and bring back the light to the people. 

Yona started to pull away, a flush forming on her cheeks that had nothing to do with the alcohol, but with the tenderness with which Zeno had kissed her. 

Zeno stopped her, curling his fingers in her hair, holding her in place. "Zeno said that he would keep the miss if he started," he said softly. "Zeno doesn't want to let go quite yet." 

She opened her mouth to question that, when he leaned in again, pulling her closer to him. Her arms were still around him and when he nipped at her lower lip gently, they tightened around his back in slight surprise. 

The kiss deepened from there, Zeno moving his mouth gently over hers, trailing along the corners before kissing her again, pulling her into his lap and stroking down her back. "The miss feels different when she's wearing the lad's clothing," he teased, voice still warm with mischief, but his eyes were trained on only her.

She just laughed at that. "Harder to pull open robes," she teased right back, warm and happy inside, feeling patches of warmth from where his touch lingered on her skin. "You'd have to get more involved." Her expression was warm as she met his gaze. 

"Zeno plans to, Miss," he grinned as he pulled her into his lap completely, grinning over her head at Jaeha and Hak. "The Mister and Ryokuryuu teased Zeno too much about this, but Zeno was being truthful when he said he'd not give the Miss back." He stroked through her hair. "At least not tonight." 

She laughed and wiggled closer. "But they're still watching," she grinned and turned around to face the two. "I think they like to watch as much as you did, Zeno." 

"No… they like being with the Miss more—but this time, they can see every blush that the Miss makes when Zeno kisses her." He turned her around again, his look fiercely possessive as he looked at Jaeha and Hak. 

Hak shrugged and looked over at Jaeha. "… well, apparently he did have it in him," he said in surprise. "Remind me not to challenge him to anything anytime soon."


End file.
